ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Golden Crucible
The Order of the Golden Crucible '('OGC) is an order of arcanists and is the oldest organization of arcanists still active in the Iron Kingdoms. Founded during the Orgoth occupation by a group of arcanists in Leryn, the order was instrumental in defeating the invaders by providing many innovations such as the arcanodynamic accumulator, a device crucial to the construction of Colossals and steamjacks but most of all the order would remembered for inventing blasting powder and firearms.Iron Kingdoms Full Metal Fantasy RPG Core Rules After the war the order settled in Llael taking the Thunderhead Fortress in the city of Leryn as their headquarters and made immense profits trading blasting powder and other arcane products across the Iron Kingdoms. However the Khadoran invasion of Llael resulted in the fall of Leryn and the scattering of the order with many of the order's secrets falling to the Greylords covenant. However after an offer by King Baird of Ord majority of the order's remnants reorganized and moved into their new fortress in the city of Midfast. However some members of the order still remain in Llael either working for the occupiers or the Llaelese resistance. History Rebellion against the Orgoth The Order of the Golden Crucible was founded in 25 BR by arcanists from a secret society known as the Circle of the Oath that survived the Orgoth witch hunts that resulted in the destruction of their society. These survivors. They sought to hide their true purposes under the cover of simple alchemy which was tolerated by the invaders. During one of the first large revolts in 1 BR in Fharin members of the city’s Order of the Golden Crucible distributed alchemical explosives to the uprising. This resulted in the Orgoth troops and warwitches being massacred while the governor's head was impaled and paraded across the streets by the rebels. The greatest invasion for which the order would be most known for was invented in 28 AR by Aurumn Alchemist Oliver Gulvont who developed a weapon that utilized alchemical blasting powder to propel a shot.The Order of the Golden Crucible improved firearm and by 80 AR and set to work in hidden laboratories manufacturing them as quickly as its voluntary laborers could manage. The Army of Thunder armed with firearms rose up to liberated Rynyr in 84 AR but the Orgoth counterattack resulted in the loss of almost all liberated areas and the army retreated behind the walls of Leryn. During the Battle of the Thunderhead in 86 AR, Leryn was also attacked by an army of over ten thousand Orgoth but the defenders repelled the army with battle magic, alchemical grenades, and row upon row of riflemen firing deadly volleys.The Golden Crucible arcanists opened contact with the newly formed Fraternal Order of Wizardry in Ceryl and began sharing knowledge which resulted in Aurum Magnus Phineas Bainbridge of the Golden Crucible creating a stable arcanodynamic accumulator, a keg-sized device that could store arcane energy for an extended time which was later miniaturized. The combined work of these scholars and arcanists would eventually lead to the colossals which would turn the tide against the invaders Iron Kingdoms era After the signing of corvis treaties which resulted in the creation of the Iron Kingdoms the order established its headquarters in Llael choosing the city of Leryn. While the massive Thunderhead Fortress in Leryn was the heart of the OGC the order also opened Ord and Cygnar mainly in the cities of Midfast and Ceryl but operations in Khador were much more difficult. Initially the order had near monopoly on civilian production of blasting powder and even national militaries contracted the order to supplement their production which made them exceedingly wealthy and membership became attractive to arcanists. Those accepted into the order were permitted to refer to themselves as “aurum ominus alchemists.” Bearers of the title had demonstrated competence in a number of alchemical or wizardly pursuits, and clients could assume any alchemical mixtures or reagents produced under this seal met a high standard of quality. Unlike their rivals in the Fraternal Order of Wizardry, the leadership of the Crucible was more interested in profit than power or lore and many rejected applicants from the Fraternal Order often turned to the Golden Crucible who happily welcomed talented wizards and alchemists. All those with an aptitude for alchemy or wizardry were welcome to apply provided they were willing to pay the required fees and could pass the order’s attestation exams. The order maintained a permissive attitude toward the activities of its accepted members. Individual members could expect little interference in their lives if they paid their dues and performed the duties occasionally required of them, such as assisting in research, acting as couriers, or producing high-demand alchemical products. The only oversight the Order practiced was periodic quality control checks of the most important products, which were conducted by the same inspectors who oversaw the exams that Crucible members took to be certified in various alchemical processes. Any member discovered selling lowergrade blasting powder derived from subpar reagents was subject to heavy fines. An individual found repeatedly cutting corners in the production of this trademark good could even see his membership in the order revoked.No Quarter #27 The Crucible’s relatively open entrance standards led to a more collegial atmosphere than that found in the notoriously secretive Fraternal Order. Many Crucible strongholds became centers of learning, with the ideal of members freely sharing information and techniques between their disparate arcane disciplines. However not all went well as Khadoran King Lavesh’s spymaster contacted arcanists of Khadoran blood who had gone abroad to learn the secrets of various arcane orders which resulted in members if Khadoran origin stealing hundreds of irreplaceable tomes of arcane lore and alchemical formulae in 243 AR. On their return, these patriotic arcanists were rewarded by Lavesh, many with titles, and they formed the Greylords Covenant, an exclusively Khadoran order that quickly became an extension of the Khadoran military and connected to that nation’s spy network. Invasion of Llael The greatest challenge the order faced since the war against Orgoth came in the winter of 604 AR when Khador launched an all out invasion under the command of Kommandant Gurvaldt Irusk. During the invasion the order sent its military wing, the Crucible Guard to fight alongside Llaelese forces and Cygnaran allies. The Crucible Guard managed to keep Riversmet from Khadoran hands until Irusk sent an army of Doomreavers under Karchev the Terrible. The city was blockaded by the Winter Guard and Warjacks while the doom reavers massacred the population and then the warjacks were unleashed to raze the city to the ground. The blood bath was intended to demoralize the leaders of the OGC in order avoid besieging the heavily defended fortress city of Leryn. No Quarter Prime #2No Quarter Prime #3 The strategy succeeded and Alchemist Tyrwen Culpen, a disgruntled alchemist of the order opened a secret pathway allowing Koldun Lord Volkh Lazar and a small Khadoran force to enter the fortress and forcing the OGC to surrender. Many of those that resisted were executed alongside their families and the members of the OGC were put to work in projects to modernize the Khadoran military. Organization The organization of The Order of the Golden Crucible is based on levels of members who eventually form the Assembly of Masters. While the Golden Crucible boasts branches across many large towns and cities abroad the Iron kingdoms, its membership was limited and simply organized. The lowest level is Apprentice, whom work to gain admittance to the Order of the Golden Crucible, working along side of Aurum Ominus Alchemists to train, learn and expand their craft. Often Combat Alchemists come from this rank. Upon admittance to the Order, New members receive a signet ring bearing the symbol of the Order, and given the tile Aurum Ominus Alchemist, this is the same regardless of being a Alchemist, Arcane Mechanic or Arcanist. When chosen to participate in administration of the Order, a Member is given the rank of Aurum Lucanum Alchemist and granted admittance to the Assembly of Masters, the general governing body of the Order of the Golden Crucible. This usually requires a member to master a discipline and be in good standing within the Order. The Head of the Order of the Golden Crucible is given the rank of Aurum Magnus, whom elected to the position at the death or retirement of the previous Aurum Magnus. The Aurum Magnus must be a true master of alchemy and be skilled at politics and trade. The Current head of the Order of the Golden Crucible is Aurum Magnus Helt Langworth. Previous Aurum Magnus’s include Niel Wys, whom was executed during the fall of Thunderhead Fortress. The Current Commander of the Guard is Jean R. Dagget; Dagget has ultimate oversight of the Crucible Guard, even though his role has primarily become Administrative, with the emphasis of coordination between Crucible Guard and the Ordic Military, and working close with Aurum Lucanum Creena Torcial. However, Marshal General Baldwin Gearhart has become the de facto leader of the operational running of the Crucible Guard. Otherwise the Crucible Guard operates akin to other mercenary organizations; Captains are the highest field officer, overseeing a company, the size of each company varying depending on composition and role; largest being infantry companies and the smallest being Railless companies. Companies are broken down into platoons, led by Lieutenants, further broken down to squads which are led by Sergeants. Military Wing The Crucible Guard is the military wing of the Order of the Golden Crucible. For centuries, the Crucible Guard has served as the private security force of the Order of the Golden Crucible, protecting important Crucible facilities and personnel, escorting Crucible inspectors and tithe collectors and defended the Order’s important shipments abroad. After facing horrors of war during the Fall of Llael the new Crucible Guard has been strengthened as never before. It has grown into a self-sufficient army in its own right, armed with new weapons and engines of war it it is one of the most advanced forces in the Iron Kingdoms any enemy it faced References Category:Organisations Category:Order of the Golden Crucible Category:Llael Category:Ord